Half life: Acción y Reacción
by Rokertman
Summary: Adéntrate en las crónicas del guardia de seguridad Jack Miller en Black mesa, su historia que comienza paralelamente a la de Gordon Freeman, un día de trabajo aburrido como cualquier otro. Aunque, lo que no sabe ni uno ni otro, es que van a aparecer consecuencias imprevistas. . . .


[este historia de ciencia ficción contiene Spoilers de los juegos Half life 1 y sus expansiones]

Half life: acción y reacción

8:27, llegando al trabajo tarde otra vez. Estaba en la parada del transporte, observando las afueras de Nuevo México, pensando en la cantidad de horas que pasaba trabajando bajo tierra, sin ver la luz solar, ya que para cuando mi jornada terminaba, ya era de noche y estaba demasiado cansado para hacer nada.

Por suerte mi monorraíl llegó a destino más rápido de lo que esperaba. Para las 8:45 ya estaba ingresando nuevamente en los laboratorios de pruebas, el sector C. me puse mi ropa de guardia, mi chaleco y mi casco, me precipité a los puestos de trabajo para que me asignaran un quehacer, como todos los días. El oficial al mando me dijo unas palabras mientras intentaba arreglar su computadora.

–Miller, estamos teniendo ciertos problemas con la electricidad en nuestro sector, ve a la puerta de acceso Nº4 e intenta arreglarla-.

Acaté la orden y me dirigí hacia la entrada mencionada anteriormente. Para cuando llegué me encontré con el scanner ocular totalmente destrozado, respiré profundo y saqué el destornillador de mi chaleco, Sabía que estas cosas eran frágiles y que requerían mucha delicadeza al trabajar con ellas. Mientras intentaba rescatar el funcionamiento del tablero alguien empezó a golpear la puerta con mucha furia, seguidos de unos insultos.

-¡vamos maldición! ¡no tengo todo el día para estar aquí parado!-

Eso bastó para reconocer quien era, Barney Calhoun, el supervisor del sector C. Esperando que mi improvisado arreglo diera frutos, probé una vez más el scanner ocular y esta vez funcionó, Calhoun entró con una cara de frustación bastante grande, le dije unas palabras para que entendiera la situación -Disculpa Barney, estamos teniendo ciertos problemas con la electricidad de nuestro sector, tienes suerte de que pudiera abrir la puerta para ti-. Decidió no contestarme y seguir su camino, mejor para mí, yo tampoco tenía ganas de hablar con él.

Terminado mi trabajo en la puerta de acceso Nº4 decidí volver y hablar con mi colega Colette Green, una chica simpática y a la vez ruda, su personalidad me atraía mucho. Caminé hasta el ascensor y toque el botón para bajar al primer piso donde sabía que ella estaba trabajando. Las puertas se abrieron, por suerte no había nadie más dentro, respiré aliviado por no tener que encontrarme con nadie que no quisiera y apreté el botón para ir a la planta baja. Al bajar unos pocos metros la luz se cortó totalmente, pasados unos segundos empecé a ver resplandores verdes y a escuchar explosiones, seguido de gritos por parte de mis colegas científicos y guardias, me puse muy ansioso, intentando abrir las puertas con las manos y luego pateándolas, terminando por supuesto en el resultado esperado, no funcionó. Al mirar por la parte de vidrio espejado del ascensor pude ver grandes agujeros verdes apareciendo y desapareciendo en el edificio, extraños seres salían de ellos, asustando a toda persona pasando por allí mi ascensor se llenó de esos portales en pocos segundos. Podía jurar que por unos instantes dejé de estar en ese ascensor, por unos momentos. . .estuve en otro planeta ajeno al mío, impregnado de formas y objetos que yo nunca había visto. Mientras miraba horrorizado ese extraño lugar, sentí un empujón en mi cuerpo y volví al ascensor, debido al impacto se escucharon extraños crujidos saliendo de los engranajes. Acto seguido sus cables se rompieron y empezó a desplomarse hacia el primer piso, una caída de 300 m a una velocidad inimaginable, pensé que esos iban a ser mis últimos momentos. Escuché una explosión y luego silencio, después de unos minutos recuperé la conciencia y entreabriendo los ojos pude observar la puerta abierta del ascensor, en ese primer piso al que yo quería llegar, luego todo fue oscuridad.

Continuará.

[si la historia fue de tu agrado, o no ¡házmelo saber en los comentarios! Y si quieres sígueme en twitter: nico_giann]


End file.
